


Demon drabble

by tinyniel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyniel/pseuds/tinyniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just keep picturing Cas' face when he sees Dean again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon drabble

If Dean had any hope of hiding his new secret from Cas – and in all honesty he really didn't because Cas is ... well, _Cas_ – it dies the moment he sees the angel's face.

Cas is halfway down the stairs when he spots Dean, and freezes mid step. The hand resting on the railing grips it tighter, eyes going wide with shock and horror. Dean says a silent prayer that Sam isn't around to see this, because Castiel's face is an open book.

«Hey Cas.» Dean tries for one of his cocky smiles, but the angel is completely unfazed. His eyes stay fixed on Dean's face, the horror now mixing with disbelief.

«Dean-»

«I know,» Dean interrupts, fighting to keep his smile from fading. «I look fantastic.»

It's an old line, and it works no better the second time around. For all that Dean's intention was to lighten the mood, the joke just seems to make everything worse. The shock fall away from Castiel's face, but the sadness that replaces it almost makes Dean ache.

Seconds tick by in silence as Dean tries to give Cas a chance to come to terms with what he's seeing. Granted, Dean has never seen a demon through an angel's eyes, but he has seen his fair share of true faces, so he has a pretty good idea of how he must look to Castiel right now.

When Dean finally can't bear the screaming silence anymore, he takes a step closer. Cas' slight recoil is barely noticable, but it's enough to make Dean stop.

«Listen Cas-»

«Dean, what have you done?»

 


End file.
